A number of battery holding and charging devices are known in the art, the purpose for which being to quickly and effectively recharge one or more batteries associated with a given device. Examples of these include such as the holder and battery charger system for portable electronic devices as set forth in Garcia 2008/0157712.
A charger cradle used for charging a battery of a portable electronic device is further disclosed in Yazdi 2008/01501482 and in which an electromagnetic device is disposed within a charger cradle proximate a metal piece of a cordless handset. The electromagnetic device generates a magnetic field creating an attractive force to assisting in retaining the handset when it is placed in a receiving portion of the charger cradle.
In the medical profession, it is also known to use a combination of portable electronic devices, such as portable printers, bar code scanners and PDA's, such as further in the field of phlebotomy. In this particular field, it is desirable to be able to draw, tag and correctly retain multiple specimens, while utilizing the associated electronic devices in a convenient fashion to ensure accuracy, such heretofore being a challenge in the prior art.